


Обратная сторона света

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mini, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Киеши верит, что в каждом есть хорошее. Даже в Ханамии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обратная сторона света

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyooka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/gifts).



> Бета: Aurum, Umbridge
> 
> Написано в подарок для Kyooka Suigetsu

Войдя в комнату после поздней тренировки, Киеши на автомате включил свет и заметил на кровати связанного по рукам и ногам Ханамию.  
«Вот это подарочек на ночь», – пронеслось в мыслях. Киеши протер глаза, подумав, что он видит очень реалистичную галлюцинацию. Но нет, Ханамия Макото, соперник со средней школы, виновник его травмы, тот, кто его почти сломал, не исчезал. Он что-то шипел, извиваясь как змея. Киеши присмотрелся и понял, у Ханамии кроме рук и ног, были завязаны рот и глаза.

«Отлично, лучше не бывает», – мысленно простонал он, оперевшись о дверной косяк. У Ханамии появился повод ненавидеть его еще сильнее, чем раньше, до того, как тот проиграл все матчи. 

Киеши не знал точно, кто мог устроить ему такой «подарок», хотя предположения у него имелись. Хорошо, что сегодня дома он один: родители уехали в командировку на пару дней, а будь они дома – скандал бы вышел знатным. С дисквалификацией, сплетнями и испорченной репутацией. Как объяснить Ханами, почему он здесь, – Киеши представлял с трудом.

Он поставил сумку прямо на пороге и, тяжело вздохнув, подошел к кровати, с коленями забрался на нее. Матрас, мягко пружиня, прогнулся. Ханамия же, словно почувствовав неладное, забился еще сильнее, пытаясь освободиться из пут. Он беспокойно вертел головой, безуспешно сбивая повязку с глаз, вторая же на губах вся промокла от слюны. Влажные от пота пряди сбились и прилипли ко лбу и вискам. В голове Киеши сразу возникло много вопросов: «Как долго он здесь валяется? Час? Два?». Киеши бросил короткий взгляд на часы, висевшие над кроватью. Одиннадцатый час.

«Мда, слишком я задержался на площадке», – невольно подумал он. Аккуратно передвинулся поближе к Ханамии и попытался осторожно снять повязку с глаз. Получилось у него не сразу. Ханамия отчаянно мотал головой, от чего узел повязки ускользал от его рук. Киеши отчетливо чувствовал панический страх, исходящий от Ханамии, судорожно вздрагивающего от любого движения и звука. Киеши подумал, что отлично понимает Ханамию, скорее всего, он бы вел себя так же, окажись в похожей ситуации. Он глубоко вздохнул, одной рукой прижал лицо Ханамии щекой к подушке, а другой, свободной, распустил узел на затылке. Когда лента сползла, Ханамия медленно поморгал, привыкая к свету. Стоило его глазам сфокусироваться на Киеши, они сначала расширились от ужаса, а затем сузились. Киеши видел, как на лице Ханамии страх вмиг сменился нескрываемой ненавистью.

– Успокойся, – добродушно сказал Киеши, глядя в потемневшие от злости глаза. – Я не собираюсь с тобой что-либо делать.

Киеши понимал: Ханамию надо убедить в том, что неожиданный плен – не его рук дело.

– Я не знаю, кто тебя притащил, – ответил Киеши на молчаливый вопрос Ханамии. – У меня тренировка была. Только что пришел.

И кивнул в сторону стоявшей у двери сумки. Ханамия, рот которого все еще был затянут, прошипел что-то непонятное. Киеши понял: Ханамия ему не поверил.

– Если бы мне так хотелось отомстить, я б тебя не к себе домой притащил.

Ханамия затих, обдумывая его слова, и дернул плечом.

– Я сниму с тебя повязку, – указав пальцем на губы, начал Киеши успокаивающим тоном. – Ты ведь не будешь орать?

Ханамия кинул на него исподлобья тяжелый пронизывающий взгляд и медленно кивнул. Киеши склонился над ним, развязал узел и напрягся в ожидании воплей Ханамии, что его похитили, связали, насилуют, но ничего не услышал. Бросив осторожный взгляд на Ханамию, Киеши встретился с его глазами, в которых плескалась ярость и ненависть. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то его бы уже расчленили, расстреляли, запытали бы раз десять, если не больше. 

– Ненавижу тебя, – первое, что произнес Ханамия хриплым от долгого молчания голосом. – Всегда ненавидел.

Киеши рассмеялся, моментально успокоившись, он уже слышал эти слова от Хьюги, а теперь, почти слово в слово, от Ханамии. Только вот разница между ними была огромна, ведь Хьюга, несмотря ни на что, оставался его другом, поддержавшим в самое тяжелое время. Только благодаря его и Рико присутствию, он смог не обозлиться, простить Ханамию и вернуться в спорт, хоть и ненадолго. В конце концов, Ханамия не сумел причинить ему настоящую боль, ранить серьезно, как наверняка смог бы. Киеши посмотрел на него снова и едва удержался от желания потрепать его по взъерошенной макушке: Ханамия выглядел как мокрый котенок, злой и раздражённый. Почему-то такие личности, как он, вызывали в Киеши что-то вроде жалости, чего не понимали ни Хьюга, ни Рико, ни все остальные.

– Я знаю, – улыбнулся Киеши ему, не обращая внимания на то, как скрипнул зубами от злости Ханамия.  
Киеши потянулся к нему, чтобы развязать узел на запястьях, но Ханамия дернулся, избегая прикосновений. И Киеши не успев осознать, что делает, убрал руку. Он давно простил ему ту попытку сломать ногу, но Киеши совершенно не хотел давать Ханамии очередной повод для мести, кормить его ненависть к нему, другим. Но Ханамия чертовски долго напрашивался, так почему же не наказать его.

Совсем чуть-чуть?

– А правда, почему бы и нет? – неосознанно выдал Киеши, и тут же понял, что сказал это вслух. Он рассмеялся, скрывая, как его тряхнуло от собственных слов, как тяжелая волна возбуждения прокатилась по спине. Такая реакция стала неожиданной даже для него. «Твой соперник прямо перед тобой – он весь твой», – шептала темная, много лет подавляемая, часть подсознания. – «Тебе ничто не мешает. Возьми, сделай, что хочешь».

В комнате резко подскочила температура, стало душно. Киеши неловко поерзал, сразу ощутив, как болезненно стрельнуло в травмированном колене. 

– Забудь. Это была глупая мысль.

Ханамия закатил глаза и раздраженно выдохнул. Киеши оперся спиной о стену, выпрямил ногу, устраиваясь поудобнее, и пытаясь скрыть нервозность, начал массировать колено. Ханамия, лежащий рядом, кинул на него бешеный взгляд, как смотрят животные, загнанные в угол, которым уже нечего терять, кроме собственной жизни. Киеши всегда интересовало: почему же Ханамия именно такой – злой, подлый, но он не находил ответа. Однако теперь Киеши был уверен: просто так сегодня Ханамию он не отпустит.

– …ну же, сделай ему больно – хриплым голосом подначивало подсознание, подкидывая картинки того, что можно сделать с Ханамией. – Ты же хочешь этого.

Когда-то Киеши до чертиков желал ударить Ханамию, вбить его в стену и оставить от него лишь мокрое место, когда-то, как и сейчас, была возможность. Киеши помотал головой, отгоняя кровожадные мысли, резко вздохнул и попытался успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце. Сейчас он собирался сделать совсем противоположное тому, чего ожидал Ханамия. Киеши нервно сглотнул и протянул ладонь к лицу Ханамии, прямо смотревшего на него в ожидании удара, прижал ладонь к горячей, словно печка, щеке. Ханамия, испуганно вздрогнув, замер. Боже, как это сложно: не подчиниться своим самым темным желаниям. Киеши, стоя на самом краю, медленно провел большим пальцем по нижней губе Ханамии, отчетливо слыша, как в тишине комнаты, под пальцами на шее бьется пульс. Свой или Ханамии – Киеши не разобрал.

***

Киеши сам не заметил, как уложил Ханамию к себе на колени и спустил штаны, оголяя зад. Почему Ханамия не заорал, он тоже не уловил, но глядя на свою ладонь на обнаженной пояснице, подумал, что на миг потерял контроль над своими чувствами.

«Это очень, нет, чертовски, плохо», – билось в голове, но Ханамия не пытался вырваться, мелко вздрагивал и тяжело дышал, уткнувшись в покрывало. Киеши потрогал поясницу и сразу же ощутил, как дернулся Ханамия в попытке уйти от прикосновения.

Сложно было шлепнуть только в первый раз – Ханамия не издал ни звука, только шумно вдохнул – дальше стало чуть легче. На бледной коже с каждым ударом яркими пятнами расцветали следы от ладоней. Киеши в какой-то момент понял, что Ханамия приподнимает бедра и раздвигает ноги, молча умоляя дать больше. Стоило Киеши лишь осознать это, как его ладонь замерла в сантиметре над ягодицами. Ханамия снова дернулся, и Киеши в бедро что-то ощутимо уперлось. Он перевел взгляд на лицо Ханамии и почувствовал, как весь взмок. 

В горле словно ком встал, и обратного пути не было. Капля пота медленно стекала по виску. Дыхание сбилось, сердце громко заколотилось. 

Они смотрели друг на друга как охотник и жертва в ожидании последнего выстрела. Тихий всхлип Ханамии и внутри Киеши что-то тонко зазвенело и сорвалось. В ушах зашумело от переполняющего возбуждения, он уже понял, что больше не сможет удержать себя, но знал – самый опасный момент уже прошел, и отпустил сдерживающие барьеры.

Не отдавая отчета собственным действиям, Киеши наклонился к связанным щиколоткам Ханамии и распустил узел на них. Подхватив Ханамию под животом, Киеши поднял его как безвольную куклу и усадил себе на колени. Ханамия не сопротивлялся, только молча уткнулся лбом в плечо. Неплохо зная его, Киеши ожидал чего угодно: крика, ударов, – но ничего не произошло. Ханамия только судорожно дышал ему в ключицу и мелко дрожал. Киеши провел ладонями по плечам, спине, успокаивая, мягко сжал сквозь ткань ягодицы и погладил их, извиняясь.

В обычно свободных тренировочных штанах вдруг стало тесно, жарко, неудобно, и он чувствовал, что у Ханамии тоже стоит. От близости горячего тела Ханамии, от ненависти и жажды тепла можно было сойти с ума. Киеши до боли закусил губу, переводя дух, прикрыл глаза, бездумно, с силой оглаживая Ханамию ладонями, обрисовывая пальцами сильные мышцы. Он задирал футболку, скользя широкой ладонью по твердым мышцам живота, обводил напрягшиеся соски, легко прикусывал зубами кожу на шее Ханамии, оставляя едва заметные метки, и слушал, как тот хрипло ругается, в очередной раз говоря, как сильно он его ненавидит. 

Киеши поднял руку и, прикоснувшись к щеке Ханамии, погладил ее и скользнул дальше, зарываясь в отросшие волосы. Оттянув голову за пряди назад, он приподнял лицо Ханамии и посмотрел в глаза. В расширенных зрачках Ханамии плескался адский коктейль из возбуждения, ненависти и стыда.

Ручная змея. Гадюка, однажды укусившая, оставшаяся без ядовитых зубов.

Киеши мягко улыбнулся, ближе притягивая Ханамию, и провел губами по щеке, позволяя ему ускользать и снова тянуться за прикосновениями.

– С-сука, – Ханамию хватило только на то, чтобы выругаться и судорожно хватать воздух: Киеши поддел резинку штанов и скользнул между ягодицами, трогая чувствительную кожу возле ануса. Киеши чувствовал, как Ханамию лихорадит – тот невольно поддавался его прикосновениям. Это было слишком. Киеши немного приподнялся вместе с Ханамией и, стянул тренировочные штаны сначала с себя, а затем и с Ханамии, насколько это было возможно. Шумный вздох, мелькнувший между искусанных губ язык – и Киеши не смог удержаться от поцелуя. Сначала медленного, неторопливого, изучающего, но со скоростью света набирающего силу – и вскоре уже Ханамия вел, а Киеши не сопротивлялся, подаваясь напору жадных губ, языка. 

Мысленно умоляя собственные руки не дрожать, Киеши провел костяшками по животу, чувствуя как Ханамию потряхивает от нехитрой ласки. Он обхватил яички, перекатив их в ладони, провел по члену Ханамии и неловко подвигал рукой. Весь мир перевернулся пару раз перед глазами. Ханамия глухо простонал ему в рот и слегка прикусил губу, словно возвращая его на землю. Киеши счел это за разрешение продолжить и, обхватив теперь его и свой болезненно напряженный член, снова задвигал рукой, оглаживая большим пальцем свою-чужую головки. Воздуха не хватало, в глазах темнело, в венах кипела кровь. Киеши провел свободной рукой по чувствительной коже поясницы, заставив Ханамию распахнуть глаза и кончить, забрызгав их животы спермой, пачкая одежду, руки. Самого Киеши хватило ровно настолько, чтобы уткнуться в горячую, вспотевшую шею Ханамии, прикусить кожу чуть сильнее, оставляя след, и кончить следом, проваливаясь в бездумную, вязкую темноту.

***

Киеши снял ленту с рук Ханамии, помассировав их и разогнав кровь. Ханамия, опустив глаза, молча выдернул свои руки из ладоней Киеши и сорвал полотенце, висевшее на стуле. Кое-как оттерев белесые следы с футболки, Ханамия кинул полотенце на кровать и чуть ли не бегом бросился к двери. Как только он взялся за ручку, Киеши бросил ему в спину:

– Давай еще раз сыграем?

Ханамия обернулся, и Киеши уже не видел в его взгляде всепоглощающей ненависти, только усталость и что-то еще, похожее на разочарование.

– Почему ты все мне простил тогда и на последней игре? – спросил он, глядя на него.

– В тебе же есть хорошее, я вижу, – радостно улыбнулся Киеши. Он и правда видел в нем отличного игрока, великолепного стратега и тактика. Ну а характер… Все можно исправить, считал Киеши. Ханамия лишь покачал головой.

– Твоя вера в людей потрясает, – тихо сказал он и вышел из комнаты. Киеши не стал его останавливать. 

Дотянувшись до телефона, лежавшего на тумбочке, Киеши набрал номер того, кто с ним учился тогда, в средней школе. После несколько долгих гудков в трубке раздался мягкий, вкрадчивый голос.

– Спасибо за услугу, но ты же понимаешь, что я в состоянии решить свои проблемы, – сразу начал Киеши.

– Не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, – почти промурлыкал Имаеши, но Киеши даже на расстоянии чувствовал, как голос на другом конце провода, сочится удовлетворением и ехидством. Конечно, он все знал, даже если не присутствовал при этом. – Я ничего не делал и ни к чему отношения не имею. – и отключился.  
Ну и черт с тобой, подумал Киеши, глядя на экран мобильного телефона. Все равно он знал, что завтра, а может через неделю, Ханамия сам позвонит ему и предложит сыграть.

Ведь Ханамия все еще хочет его победить.


End file.
